My Guardian Angel
by UnorganisedChaos
Summary: Phil can't seem to get his head around Dan, one minute they are the best of friends, and the next Phil hates him. But there's something going on with Dan that will change Phil's future forever
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Firstly, as some of you know my first language is not English so sorry if this is a bit inaccurate : P. Secondly, this idea wasn't actually created by me, my friend thought of it and I thought it sounded amazing so I agreed to publish it for her (I did rephrase a few things and add to it but it's mostly her idea and I don't want to take all the credit :P) -Enjoy!**

 **My Guardian Angel**

 **Chapter 1 – The Beginning**

 **Dan's POV**

Darkness surrounds me. Darkness so black, it's hard to breathe-impossible to see. I don't know how close I am to anyone; anything or how far I am from the bottom of this endless void-this endless fall. 'Please make it stop' I couldn't think about anything else, when would it end? I opened my eyes feeling wind kiss my cheeks while my stomach continued to drop, constantly drop. I'm still falling. Everything is an illusion. The heavens, the sky, the fall...it's endless.

"Help me" the faint whimper managed to escape my mouth, but alas, nothing happened, nothing ever happened. And I'm still falling. I will always be falling

 **Phil's POV**

I took my seat in the front row getting my equipment together for my religion class. I've never been religious; however, religion was one of the compulsory classes. It's not as bad and boring as it seems though. Father Engels was a really good teacher and it was obvious he'd read the Bible front to back at least one hundred times. He was an elderly man, I was surprised he wasn't retired, but nothing would stop him from spreading the word of God to anyone that'd listen, or at least be in his presence. There was never much chance of many of my classmates listening to him.

"Good morning Mr Lester," he smiled while wrinkles formed in the corners of his grey eyes. His eyes looked so much younger than he was, like there was so much more for the man to experience before he gave into his age, it was weird.

"Good morning Father," I replied setting down my equipment with my homework on my desk.

"How did you find last night's reading?" Father asked; genuine curiosity filled his voice, probably knowing that I was the only pupil that would have an actual formed opinion. I'm not being unjust to any of my classmates, but the likeliness of them having read it was very slim.

"It was very interesting, actually! Lucifer is such an intricate and unexpecting being and there's so much to him that I wouldn't even have thought before! In fairness, he isn't as bad as I first assumed, I actually quite like him, and he's different and outgoing. The best thing is that he isn't afraid to be different."

"No one should be afraid to be different Phillip, difference is what makes the world a happy place." Why did Father always have to be right?

"I know Father; anyway, I can't wait for our discussion in the lesson!" He smiled a wide smile to me, it was almost as if he was smirking, how weird!


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter 2 – First Impressions**

 **Phils POV**

Maybe I shouldn't have praised Lucifer in front of a priest, I thought as the other students began to fill the classroom, but the reason he fell wasn't as bad as I thought it was growing up. There are so many angles' prospectives you can look at this from. I desperately wanted to gear up for this discussion, but I knew that, again, I'd probably be the only one talking.

For some unholy reason, people treat this class as a blow off, as if learning all of this is easy, but it's one of the most difficult classes I've been in-and that's saying something. Being a straight A* student since nursery has been pretty easy for me until I hit this class, and boy, did I hit it with a bump. The homework load is near impossible to finish on time and the tests are some of the hardest I've ever taken. Still, I love a challenge and refuse to back down from one. I will get in A* in this class, even if it kills me. I was determined.

"Good morning class," Father Engels greeted us, his beady eyes scanning the classroom relentlessly, "I hope you've all completed the reading from last night. We're not going to have our in-class discussion as usual." What? Why aren't we having a discussion? I was beginning to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Behind me, I could hear students page flipping and skimming. They're not going to be able to skim anything in time if Father is planning a test. Last night's lesson on why the angels fell was way too complicated for a simple skim. Part of me felt sorry for them, but I brushed off the guilt knowing that they brought this upon themselves.

Suddenly, Father clapped his hands together, causing everyone to go silent. "I'd like everybody to stand up. Today we're going to act last nights reading out and, lucky for us, we already have a volunteer to be Lucifer!" I already knew that Father was staring at me, I could feel it. I can't handle this, I will probably die.

I swallowed hard and stared at Father Engels with wide eyes while he nodded and smiled at me. So that's why he was grinning at me earlier. I suppose this is what I deserve after 'praising' Lucifer in front of him. How am I supposed to pretend to be one of the most ruthless Fallen Angels in the history of the Bible?! I can't even kill a bug without wanting to cry! This is not gouing to go as he hopes…

"Now, everyone is an angel, pre-fall. Philip is Lucifer and he's going to get a chance to talk to you all and convince you to side with him. It is not a grade on what side you choose. You will not fail for choosing Lucifer's side, nor will you receive a passing grade for staying on God's side. It is simply a matter of opinion. Everyone please pay attention to Lucifer, and don't just stick with your friends!"

I glanced around at my classmates already knowing I lost. No one in their right mind is going to side with me, even though they might want to. They're all too scared of getting on Father Engel's bad side, even though he said not just stick with your friends. Knowing he was waiting for me, I cleared my throat and stood up on a chair.

"Fellow angels. You must listen to me," I began looking at Father Engels as he smiled and nodded, encouraging me to continue. "Our God, our Father has told us we are his soldiers. We must obey His commands as He gives them, but I'm putting my foot down!" This was going surprisingly well! A few whispers started exciting everyone making me want to go further. Maybe I can convince these heathens to side with me.

"God has told us to love humankind. To love humans as he loves them, but how can we? Can you not see how flawed they are? They hurt each other in order to gain a higher position of power. They are not as capable of love as we are. They cannot fully love God the way we do. They can never serve them as we do, and we are supposed to love them? Worship them? Bow to them? I shall bow to no one but Him! Humans are below us. They're weaker than us!" I shouted raising my fists in the air. "How are we-strong, capable, all worshiping lovers of the Lord our Father-supposed to bow to them? We must tell God our concerns! We must inform Him of His mistake! He must not see how flawed His creations are. We must remind Him that He has better creations in Heaven with Him. Now who is with me?"

I looked down at the crowd waiting for someone-anyone-to move over to my side. Instead, they stayed huddled as closely as they could to Father Pyre. I dropped my arms so they hung loosely at my sides like wet spaghetti noodles. I hopped off my chair and pushed it back in then coughed awkwardly eyeing over my class-traitors. That did not go to plan as I thought it would. Oh crap.


	3. Mixed Thoughts

**Chapter 3 – Mixed Thoughts**

 **Phils POV**

Someone in the "God side" of the angel crowd began to shuffle and walk towards me standing next to me. I was in shock! I smiled at him recognising him as the transfer student who just started a day or two ago. He's a very quiet boy and keeps to himself though I don't think anyone has tried to talk to him because of this...aura about him. There's something to him that makes people back away and refuse to sit by him. He's intimidating without saying a word. He commands attention without being the centre of attention. Father never calls on him in class and I assume that's just how he likes it. I'm not sure anyone knows his name, but I'm glad he hopped over to my side.

"Is that it? We only have one angel siding with Lucifer?" Father Engels asked looking around at his students disappointed. "Well then, you two shall fall alone. Everyone but the fallen, take your seats and get out a pencil. I'll be passing out a test soon. May I see you two in the hallway for a moment? Gather all of your things."

I looked over at the new kid apologetically, hoping I didn't get us in trouble. Luckily we wouldn't be smacked with rulers or anything. I held the door allowing the new kid to walk out first and closed it behind me, waiting for someone to say something.

"That was an empowering speech Philip; I want to congratulate you on it," Father started while I muttered a silent thank you. "As for you, son, may I ask why you sided with Lucifer?"

The transfer student flicked his gaze from the priest to me while the corner of his lip curled into a lazy, crooked smile. He easily tilted his head so his brown hair brushed away from his eyes and slowly parted his lips.

"He's got a pretty face. Wouldn't you want to do naughty things with him too?"

I dropped my mouth open and gasped, looking from him to Father Engels. How could he say that to a teacher?! A religious one at that! Or anyone in general. Doesn't this guy have a filter at all?

"Father, what I think he meant to say is that-"

"That's alright Philip," Father Engels cut me off as I rushed ahead to stammer up an excuse for his blunt comment. "I appreciate your honesty, though I'd ask you to hold those thoughts in your head and heart until you share them with the Lord. As you are new, I'm sure you'd like someone to show you around the school and help you understand what should be spoken with others and what should be spoken with God. Philip, would you be so kind?"

"M-me?" I asked. "B-but how am I-"

"You're one of the best students I've ever had, Philip. The Lord has blessed you with incredible knowledge and led you to my classroom."

"I am? I'm one of your best students?"

"You are," Father Engels smiled as my heart filled with happiness. "It would be a great deal of help to me if you helped our new friend a bit."

I nodded excitedly, still caught up on the fact that I was one of the best! No one has ever gotten that from Father Engels ever. He doesn't have favourite students-just ones he is disappointed in less. But I'm one of the best. I can't wait to tell mum!

"You both will be excused from the rest of class. I trust you to show him around and behave. Remember, God is always watching," Father Engels reminded me, taking a quick glance at the transfer student before returning back inside the classroom.

"What a stiff," he groaned rolling his eyes as soon as the door closed. "He did leave me with you though, so he can't be all that bad."

"He's not. He's really great," I defended, taking offense to his attitude already. "I'm Phil by the way."

"Call me Dan," he purred, "and I mean it. Call me."

I glared at him with a bit of disgust. He's mocking me-making fun of me just because I'm a good kid. Well, if he's going to be a jerk, then I can be one right back to him.

"You know that stunt you pulled with Father Engels? You're lucky he's forgiving. That wasn't funny," I informed him, sick of his attitude.

"No, but it made you blush," he replied easily, as if he knew I was going to say that.

I wanted to snap back with a good comeback but thought of absolutely nothing to say. The only thing I was able to take comfort in was that after I show him around, I won't ever have to speak with him again. I can get through this.

"So, Dan, how are you liking it here?" I tried, forcing a smile as we started to walk down the hallway.

"It's alright," he shrugged. "I like it much better now that I'm with you, Angel."

"What?" I demanded, stopping in my tracks.

"What?" he asked playfully as if he were a child and I was holding a shiny new toy just out of his reach.

"Did you just call me Angel?" I questioned, hating how it sounded more like mockery than flattery.

"Maybe I did. Have a problem with it?" he challenged raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually, I do."

"Good. Then it stays."

It took everything in me not to groan out loud at him and roll my eyes. He's a jerk, but I can't let him show that it's bothering me, otherwise he wins. I forced a smile and quickly showed him around the school, being sure to stop at the cafeteria and library. Hopefully he'd find someone else to pick on.

"So," I sighed once I finished the tour, "that's it and we still have about ten minutes before the bell rings."

I knew I was going to be kicking myself for this later, but maybe I should ask. After all, I should know my enemy; keep your friends close and your enemies closer and all that.

"Tell me about yourself, Dan."

"Hmm, I don't think so. I'm actually more interested in you," Dan replied stepping back to examine me. "You live with your mum, obviously."

"What's that supposed to mean? Like most high school students, yes, I do live with my mum," I replied crossing my arms. Dan laughed to himself and looked me up and down.

"You spend way too much time inside and away from people. With a pretty face like yours, I can't imagine why," he continued, making me want to punch him.

His tone was borderline sarcastic but he was right.

"I spend time inside because unlike you, I actually care about my future and study really hard to get where I am."

"No, that's not it."

"Oh it's not? Then tell me, Dan. Since you're the biggest 'Phil' expert to walk the planet, tell me why."

"Because you keep life on a short leash. You're too scared to try new things-too hesitant to trust people. I'm guessing that maybe you live with only your mum because your dad walked out on you? That's why you don't trust anyone?"

I bit my tongue trying to summon patience. I hate this guy. I hate him so much. I can't wait until the stupid bell rings so I'll be done with him forever. Who does he even think he is?

"I'm guessing by your silence I'm correct," he mocked, curling his lip in a smile again.

"Fuck you," I glared walking away from him.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Dan giggled following me.

I rolled my eyes at him and pressed forward thankful for the bell finally ringing. I tossed my backpack in my locker and grabbed my books for my last class of the day. The sooner I can get away from him and go home, the better.


	4. Confused

**Chapter 4 – Confused**

 **Pils POV**

At home, it's just me and mum. Like Dan guessed, dad walked out on us early and mum wasn't interested in remarrying. She's my best friend in the whole world just like I am hers. We always sit and have dinner together while going over our day and sometimes on the weekends if she's not busy, we'll sit on the couch, share a blanket, and take turns picking out a movie to watch.

The only problem is that it's hard being a single parent. It's hard for her to pay the rent some months despite her long hours. She's a travelling sales woman and since she didn't go to university, that's where she plans to stay the rest of her life. She works so hard with me though-trying to give me the life she thinks I deserve and for that, I love her. However, it still doesn't stop me from complaining to her about Dan.

"What a total jerk! I don't know what school he came from or what he's used to, but he can't treat people like this. He thinks he's just so great because he's the new kid, but he's not!"

"Oh he can't be that awful," mum tutted. "Pass the potatoes please."

I slid the bowl over to her and pushed the hair out of my eyes before stabbing my green beans, pretending they were Dan.

"He is though. He's horrible," I pouted.

"He's just new. He probably never had to make friends before and acting out is his best idea on how to get people to like him or even notice him. Give Dan a chance. Maybe you can invite him over for supper one night? I'd love to meet him," she smiled, giving my hand a squeeze.

"Well, fine. You don't have to invite him over, but at least be nice to him until he can find some friends. It wouldn't hurt if you made a few friends too you know."

"Muuuum-"

"Okay, backing off."

She worries about me, though I wish she wouldn't. I don't have friends by choice-as dumb as it sounds, I'd rather spend my time studying and trying to earn scholarships than get drunk on the weekends. The only way I could afford uni is if I get a full ride and I'm doing everything in my power to make that a reality so if that means no friends, that's one luxury I'll have to live without. I have people I sit at lunch with, but they're no more than familiar faces I've come to know over the years. Still, after everything mum has done for me, the least I could do is put on a happy face and pretend Dan is my friend-just until he finds his own.

"So mum, how was your day?"

She sighed loudly and put her fork down, reaching for the pepper to shake over her potatoes.

"Not great. Mr Winter was hitting on me again."

"Tell him to back off or your big bad son is going to get him. But make me sound tough. Say I'm on the rugby team or something," I smiled making her laugh.

Mr Winter was her boss. He was one of those guys who aren't charged with any offenses, but you just look at them and cringe. He had a balding head with brown tufts of hair sprouting up. He thought buying a toupee would help, but it looks like a wet rag on his head but everyone is too polite to say something about it. He's tall and lanky making him look even creepier. Since mum started working for him and he noticed no wedding band on her finger, he's been hitting on her and constantly asking her to go out with him which she's always politely declined. His infatuation with her has kept a roof over both of our heads though and since it hasn't gotten to the point of him stalking her and there's not exactly something he's doing wrong by standards of the stiffs mum works for, she deals with the stares and creepy smiles from him.

"I don't think so. I really don't like him, mum." "He's seen you before Phil. Remember the 'bring your family' picnic?"

"Yeah, but that was a year ago. He doesn't know. Maybe I just started working out and now I can snap him like a toothpick."

"You're a toothpick. You finished?"

I nodded allowing her to take my plate into the kitchen to clean.

"Don't forget I go on my business trip next month. Are you sure you'll be okay alone?"

"I always am, mum."

"I could call up someone if you'd rather not be home alone at night-"

"Do we have to go through this every time you leave?" I asked throwing in a laugh. "I promise I'll be fine and I've got weeks to decide if I'm not. I like being alone anyways and I'll probably just end up studying."

"I know. I just thought by now I'd have to be worried about you throwing parties and getting drunk. All the other mums get to give their sons rules when they leave. Why can't you misbehave more?" she joked as she rinsed a plate off.

"You can make rules. And just to prove to you that I'm a rebel, I won't get the mail while you're gone. How's that?" I laughed wiping down the counter.

"Edgy. But seriously, you better bring in the mail."

"I will mum."

I closed my locker and jumped when Dan appeared on the other side. I definitely wasn't expecting to see him this early in the morning…or at all for that matter.

"Morning Angel," Dan smiled that stupid lazy smile.

"Stop calling me that. My name is Phil," I snapped trying to sound like I didn't care.

"Mmm, you don't like being called Angel?" Dan asked, almost sounding like he was talking to a baby.

"No, I don't," I replied walking away from him, only to notice he was following me. "Do you get a kick out of annoying people? Is that your thing? Go find someone else to bother."

Dan laughed quietly to himself ruffling my hair to purposefully mess it up.

"Sorry Angel, you're the only one worth my time."

"Oh, lucky me."

"Are you always this cranky in the morning? I know you're not a morning person by any means—"

"No, I'm cranky because you're following me. And how do you know I'm not a morning person? What if I like mornings?"

"No, you don't," Dan decided, his first finger tapping his bottom lip. "You didn't sleep well last night. Why?"

"I slept just fine," I lied, glaring at him.

I usually fall asleep pretty early compared to most of my classmates. I find it important to get a full eight hours each night but for some reason, I kept tossing and turning. I had the strangest feeling—the one you get when you're home alone and every noise makes you think someone is trying to break in. Even after going around the house locking every door and window and double checking to make sure mum was still home and asleep, I still tossed and turned the entire night.

"Don't lie to me, Angel. Why didn't you sleep?" Dan demanded sternly.

"Why do you care?" I questioned, partly wondering why I was still talking to him.

Dan cleared his throat and looked down—almost appearing…shy? Nervous? On any normal person, those would be the right emotions, but Dan doesn't feel anything but pride and ignorance. What's he playing at?

"Whether you'd like to believe it or not, I do care about you," he near whispered. "Go to class. I'll see you around."

"Wait, Dan," I sighed ready to apologize.

But when I turned around, the hallway was empty except for a few loitering students. He just turned around—I saw him! Where could he have disappeared to so quickly? The bell rang making me speed walk towards the gymnasium. Now I have even less time to change and absolutely no time to sift through the thousands of questions on my mind about Dan.

Later that day, I sat in my seat for my religion class, impatiently tapping my pencil as I waited for Dan to arrive.

"How's our new student?" Father Pyre asked me.

"He's okay. I think it's going to be a while before he's adjusted to our school," I answered.

"I hope you'll help him adjust the best you can."

"Oh, well, we're not really friends—"

"'You shall love thy neighbor as yourself.' Mark 12:31," Father Pyre quoted, walking away to set up for his class.

"Hey Angel," Dan greeted sliding into the empty seat next to me.

"Where were you? You cut a class," I informed him making him smile showing a full row of teeth.

"Don't worry about me," he said just as the bell rang announcing the beginning of class.

"Good afternoon. After yesterday's lesson, I pray you have all taken time to understand the reading," Father Pyre began. "It's important you understand the significance of The Fall so you're going to do a project and write a paper on it with a partner."

A chorus of groans echoed throughout the room as some people started leaning over to whisper, trying to find a partner. As I was about to stand up and find someone to work with, I felt fingers wrap around my wrist keeping me there. I turned to look at Dan who almost looked scared. This is such a different Dan from yesterday—even earlier this morning.

"Do you want to be my partner, Dan?" I asked slowly, looking down at his tan hand on my pale white wrist.

"I will leave your project information sheet by the door. Please be sure to grab one as you leave. You'll have two weeks for the project so I'm hoping to see some good hard work put into this," Father Pyre continued. "Now who'd like to kick off our discussion today?"


	5. Different

**Chapter 5 – Different**

 **Phils POV**

I can't believe I'm going to do this. I actually can't believe I asked Dan to be my partner for this project. I'm probably going to end up doing all the work—though I think I prefer it that way. At least I know Dan won't screw anything up.

"Since you're my partner, do you want to come over today and start the project?" I asked as Dan appeared at my side once I got to my locker.

"Yeah, partners," he mumbled seeming distracted.

"Are you okay? You've been kind of off today—not your usual dick-ish self."

"Yeah, off, huh?"

"Dan. Seriously, what's wrong?" I demanded rather than asked.

A thin smile formed on his lips—not his usual cocky, lazy smile, but a forced one meant to pretend he's alright.

"I'm fine Angel. Please don't worry about me."

I opened my mouth to say something else, but something sparked in Dan's eye. Like a switch, he appeared to be back to his normal self, challenging me to say something. I rolled my eyes at him and loaded up my backpack, then walked out of the school and towards my house.

"You walk every day?" he asked me.

"Yeah. My mum takes the car to work and I'm close enough to not need the bus," I replied picking up my pace a bit. "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all," he grinned like I just told a dirty joke.

"With you being the best 'Phil Lester expert' I thought you'd know that," I teased before he could say something snarky.

"There's a lot of things I don't know about you. I'd like to change that though," Dan replied as we turned a corner.

I looked down at the pavement watching my feet move fluidly, one in front of the other not having a reply. How is anyone supposed to say something back to that? I wish I could get a better read on him. One minute he's teasing me to no end—being a proper bully. Then the next minute, he's flirting and just being friendly. He's such a weird guy.

We walked in silence to my house. I grabbed the mail and unlocked the door allowing Dan to go in first. I watched him look around, his eyes raking over every inch of the lounge as I dropped the mail in the basket for mum to go through.

"You mum's at work?" Dan guessed, though it sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah, she works late on Thursdays so she won't be home til after dinner," I replied dropping my backpack. "So let's get started on this. You know about The Fall, right?"

Dan clenched his jaw tight and slowly nodded as if he was reliving a painful memory rather than just talking about homework. I studied him waiting for him to say something, then decided to forge on as he continued to stare at the wall. I looked over the project guidelines and rubric, then started planning out our project, taking casual glances at Dan who'd say one or two words to suggest something to include, then stare off again.

"Hey Dan, are you hungry? I can make us some snacks or something," I offered standing up, knowing I had to do something to get through to him.

"Nah, that's alright Angel. I don't eat."

My stomach dropped. I looked at Dan with a whole new light now. He is rather skinny, how didn't I notice it before? That must be why he seems to push everyone away. Dan has an eating disorder.

"I know pressure is tough but you can't starve yourself, Dan. It's so dangerous. You could die. And so many bad things happen to your body without proper nutrients—"

"Angel—"

"You look fine just the way you are. You don't need to stop eating—"

"Angel, please. I'm not starving myself," Dan chuckled.

"You might not think so, but not eating is starving yourself. Even if you don't feel hungry. Please eat. I'll get some crackers and cheese. Do you like that?"

"I'm not hungry—"

"You're not leaving until you eat something."

"I should go."

"Not until you eat," I shouted running to the door to block him

"This was cute at first, Angel, but I need to go," Dan said walking towards me.

"No. Go back into the kitchen and eat something. Then I'll let you go."

"Let me leave."

"You need to eat though! I can't let you go until—"

"You really think you can keep me here?" Dan asked, a playful yet threatening tone edging on his voice.

"You'll have to fight me to get out of here without eating," I told him, knowing after just one punch I'd be down and out.

Dan's entire face dropped. He looked like a little kid who dropped their ice cream on the sidewalk before they could even lick it. I don't think I've ever seen someone look so hurt.

"I'd never hurt you. Despite what you think, I'm not against you."

"Please eat then?" I asked. "I'm not going to let you go—"

"I won't let you go either," Dan replied moving my arm as he easily opened the door and walked out.

I stood there confused and angry. How'd he move my arm like it was nothing but a twig on a tree? I'm not the strongest guy out there for sure, but I'm definitely not the weakest. There's something different about Dan. Something that makes him stand out amongst everyone else. Something that makes him seem too different to be human. But that's not possible. If he's not human, what else could he be?


	6. Friendship

**Chapter 6 – Friendship**

 **Phils POV**

The following week went as normal. Dan didn't bring up the situation at my house so I decided not to either. We worked on our project simply as classmates rather than friends. Dan seemed more standoffish making me want to talk to him and make sure he's alright. Just because we're not friends doesn't mean I don't care about him. I don't want to hear from my teachers that something bad happened to him when I know I could have stopped it.

Any time I tried to talk to him, Dan made it seem like he had somewhere else to be. His answers were always distracted and he only half listened to me at best. Despite my constant asking, Dan assured me that he was okay and that I shouldn't waste my energy worrying about him. I wanted to help him, but if he's not going to talk to me or say anything, there really isn't anything I could do.

The day we were supposed to present our projects, Dan was gone—nowhere to be seen. He was going to get points off for participation in the project, but something told me he didn't care. I presented it for us knowing I secured an A for myself and possibly a high B for Dan; not that he'd care anyways.

"Morning Angel," Dan greeted as I gathered my things for my morning classes.

"You were absent Friday. You missed the presentation," I informed him dryly.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you did just fine," Dan replied playfully.

"You know, you're really starting to piss me off with your hot and cold attitudes and your cocky arrogance. I don't know who you're trying to impress, but you're not impressing me."

"That's because I haven't tried yet."

I groaned and pressed on faster trying to walk away from him. I was already late to morning classes because my alarm didn't go off this morning and I had another awful night's sleep. I hope whatever I'm worried about stops soon. I've got about a month and a half until mum leaves for her trip and I don't want to be alone and paranoid. I felt Dan grab my wrist and pull me back, earning a surprised gasp, then a grunt as I lost all the air in my lungs when my back hit the wall.

"What the hell, Dan?" I snapped, trying to get back my oxygen.

"Do you like Mexican?"

"What?!"

"Mexican. Food. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, sure, but what the hell—"

"Please don't be angry with me. Let me take you to lunch today."

"Why would I go with you?"

"Because a few weeks ago you said you wanted to know more about me. If you come with me, I'll answer your questions."

I raised my eyebrow at him, searching his features for any signs that would indicate he's lying or just trying to stir me up. When I found no such thing, I sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I'm already late so if you could kindly let me go—"

Dan's playfully cocky smile was already back as he led me towards the doors.

"You're already late. Might as well not go."

"Are you nuts?! I can't skip class, Dan!"

"Can't or won't?"

"Both! I'm not giving up my scholarships and skipping class to have tacos."

"Then have burritos, I don't care."

"Dan, no."

"Live a little, Angel," Dan begged.

"No. I'm not cutting class—"

"Don't think of it as cutting. Think of it as…taking an adventure. This is the one and only time I'm going to offer this—lunch and answers. Are you coming or not?"

Why do I have to care so much? Why does every fiber in my being want to know about him? Why am I actually considering ditching school?

"Dan, please. Don't make me choose," I begged feeling my chest tighten up. "I—I want to, but I can't skip. I can't, I can't, I can't. My scholarships and…I can't."

"You can. Don't think, just come with me," Dan whispered taking my books out of my hands as I started having a mini-meltdown.

He tossed my books back in my locker and took me outside, then sat me down on the steps to breathe. He leaned against the wall casually as he waited for me to get over myself. I can't believe I'm skipping school. I can't believe I actually walked out of the building with him! Now I can't get back in unless I go through the main office. I try so hard to be responsible and keep mum's trust so that she doesn't have to worry on her business trips. I like my freedom and to jeopardize it like this just to get some lunch with Dan…well, she did say make friends.

"There. All better?" Dan asked as I looked up at him.

"I don't know what you define as better, but sure. Just so you know, if we get caught I am so blaming you."

"Fine by me."

Dan pulled me up to my feet and led me away from the school. My heart felt heavier with each step and I wanted nothing more than to just turn around and beg administration not to call my mum. I kept turning back to look at the school then at my feet. I'm going down such a bad road—first it's cutting class, then it's not doing homework, then failing tests, then dropping out and then becoming a hobo begging for spare change and eating out of dumpsters.

"Stop worrying and have fun," Dan smiled leaning into me noticing my internal struggle.

"I can't have fun. I'm going to be a hobo," I replied, staring straight ahead.

"For skipping one class?"

"It's a slippery slope."

"Nothing bad is going to happen while I'm with you, okay? I promise."

I looked up at Dan with a questioning look. That's a weird thing to say and his tone of voice made it weirder. It was like he knew something I didn't, but what could Dan protect me from that I can't do myself? I shook off his stare and the weird feeling bubbling in my stomach and followed him into the restaurant. The server set us up with water and crisps with salsa, then promised to be back for our order soon, as it was quite crowded.

"Hmm, what are you going to order?" Dan asked looking over the menu as if it were one long joke.

"I get to ask you questions now, right? I came here and cut class for this," I said, ignoring his question.

"Ask away, Angel," Dan smiled, leaning back in his chair while he clasped his hands behind his neck in an over-exaggerated reclined position.

"Honest answers. You can't lie, promise?"

"I haven't lied to you ever—"

"Just promise."

"Cross my heart," he smiled making an 'x' over his chest.

"Okay. Honestly, do you have an eating disorder? Have you skipped meals to lose weight or because you think you don't deserve food or anything like that?"

Dan leaned forward so that he was half way across the table. With the most serious expression I've ever seen him wear, he dropped his voice low so that only I can hear.

"I do not now, nor have I ever had an eating disorder. I'm on a…I guess you could call it a special diet. But I don't need food like you do."

"Is it a religious thing?"

"Yeah. You could call it that," Dan smiled, dropping his serious persona and popping a crisp into his mouth. "I don't need food, but I can eat it."

"Is it a healthy diet though? I mean, you really need food—"

"I'm fine, Angel. Don't worry about me. Next question."

I sighed and bit my lip. Now's the time to ask Dan absolutely anything and he'll answer honestly. I'm not going to have a chance like this again…so why can't I think of anything?! I wondered how many questions he'd allow me before he clams up; he's not exactly a social butterfly…

"Why don't you talk to anyone else in school?" I questioned, watching our waiter walk back over to us and take our orders.

"Take his order first," Dan told the waiter, watching me as if I were about to reveal life's grandest secrets.

"Um, two enchiladas and rice please," I smiled, turning to Dan.

"Same for me."

Our waiter nodded and wrote down our orders then basically ran away into the kitchen to get it started.

"My question," I reminded Dan letting him know he's not off the hook. "Why don't you talk to anyone? You're definitely not shy."

"I already told you. You're the only one worth my time," Dan said, smiling that stupid, lazy, half smile that he does when he's feeling extra cocky.

"What's up with your attitude?" I suddenly snapped, having enough of his bullshit. "You go from being tolerable to a massive dickhead! What's your problem?"

"I'm not trying to be a dick—"

"Yeah? Well you could have fooled me."

"I'm sorry," Dan apologized sitting back in his seat. "The last thing I want is for you to hate me."

"What do you want?"

"Your trust."

"Why? Why do you want me to trust you?"

"It's the most valuable thing you can give a person. It shows them you care. It's the most fragile thing in the universe and once it's broken, it's impossible to repair completely. When you say you trust someone, you're saying so much more."

I stared at him unsure of what to say. How long has he been waiting to say that? It didn't sound rehearsed at all though—he sounded genuine.

"Let's say I did trust you then. What would you gain?"

"Everything."

"You gain everything just by having one person's trust?"

"Not any person, Phil. Don't you get it?" Dan groaned sounding frustrated. "Just you. Only you. Do you understand? I talk to only you because you're the only one that matters. I don't want anyone's friendship or trust or love but your own. I don't—"

"Wait. Love?" I interrupted. "Daniel Howell, if this is some elaborate joke or prank or something—"

"It's not. I wouldn't ever joke about this," Dan whispered caressing my cheek. "Lunch is on me; eat my food, throw it away, whatever. I'm not hungry."

I held my breath as I watched Dan drop too much money on the table and walk right out the door mumbling something to himself. Maybe he is genuine. Maybe I have been giving him a bit of a hard time and maybe I should go easier on him. His idea on how to make friends isn't the best method, but he's trying, and it obviously really matters to him.

The second my food came, I had it wrapped up and decided I'd have it for dinner sometime. I'd might as well go back to school and at least get my afternoon classes in, then apologize to my teachers for the missed morning classes. With my perfect record, I'll see if they can let me off with a stern warning to never skip again.


	7. Hold Your Tounge

**Chapter 7 – Hold your tonge**

 **Phils POV**

The rest of the week went by incredibly normal. After that lunch, Dan started acting more normal—or at least as normal as he can act. The more I talked to him, the more he responded and we actually started building a friendship. I learned that he moved here from a really small town somewhere in the states, but he was born and grew up in southern England which is why his accent sounds different from mine. We talked about music and video games finding out we actually had a lot in common, and the more I spent time with him, the more I considered him a friend. It's just nice to finally have someone to talk to that's not mum.

We walked home together a lot—rather Dan walked me home, hung out with me on my porch and left just a few minutes before mum came home. He never did his homework, but he was incredibly good at history so he'd always help me with mine. He remembered dates and wars and queens as if he was there himself.

"You're so smart. Why don't you try harder in school?" I asked one afternoon.

"School isn't really my thing," he replied shrugging.

"What are you going to do once we graduate though? Don't you want to go to uni?" I pressed, pushing my history book off my lap.

"Not really. I don't really want to do anything, honestly," Dan mumbled, flipping through the pages of my book.

"So, what? You're just going to live?"

"That's the plan, Angel."

"What about a home? Or food? Or anything? How will you pay for stuff if you don't have a job?"

"You're always worrying," Dan giggled, leaning in to me. "You should be more like me."

"Blow off my classes and scare everyone away?" I half joked.

"Live a little," Dan said, staring directly at me. "You're so fortunate and you don't even realize it."

"What do you mean?"

"You're unique. Special. You're an individual and you've got a million and one things you can do, but you choose to close yourself off and seclude yourself. You're capable of greatness and you barely fall in the area of decent."

"Says the guy who probably won't graduate with his class," I snapped back. "How dare you say I'm barely decent?!"

"Angel, come on. I didn't mean that—"

"Stop. Calling. Me. Angel."

"I—"

"No, shut up just this once. I work too hard to be 'barely decent'. I haven't had an off day since I learned how to walk! I haven't stopped studying since I learned to read! I do everything I can and then some to be great—to be amazing! And you, my only friend, say I'm barely decent?"

"I think I should go—"

"I think you should too," I agreed.

"Phil?"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it how you took it. If you want, I can give you time and explain later."

Before I answered him, I stormed inside my house and slammed the door shut. I collapsed on my couch and screamed as loud as I could into the cushions and didn't realize I started crying until my throat closed up and all I could manage were strangled hiccups.

I thought we were friends, Dan and I. I thought we were getting somewhere and maybe I could start trusting him and hanging out with him on weekends and—

This is why I don't have friends. There's too much emotional investment and emotions like anger and sadness take up too much time. I need to study. I need to do my homework and my research project for history class and I really should finish reading my novel for Literature so I can start on my paper, but I can't imagine doing any of that right now.

Maybe I can just wait for mum to get home and explain everything to her and just cry into her shoulder like I would when I would fall down and scrape my knee. We can sit on the couch and she would tell me that Dan is so wrong about me and that I shouldn't listen to his opinions and just believe what I know—believe the facts. I am intelligent. I am destined for greatness whether Dan sees that or not…but maybe that's not what he was talking about. He did say he didn't mean it like that, but isn't that just the douchebag response to cover up the fact that he insulted me?

Knowing Dan, though, if he wanted to tease or insult me, he wouldn't go after something so trivial. He sees people a way no one else does and seems to know what really ticks people off. He'd play on my pet peeves and dance around my last nerve without doing anything necessarily wrong. He would bother me and just be a nuisance until I cracked, then laugh at me for being angry at a hair ruffle or something stupid. It's not like Dan to just go in and hurt with words—he just isn't that kind of person.

He must have meant something else. But what could he have meant to say that I don't understand? How can I be barely decent when everything I do in my life (besides sports of course) I excel in?

I wiped my shirt sleeve across my wet cheeks and took a deep breath. I can't think about this now. Later, but not now. I decided to make a snack to get something in my stomach, then hopped up the stairs to grab a blanket and pillow like I did when I was little and set up a comfortable nest on the couch. I curled into a ball and closed my eyes trying to push Dan out of my thoughts.

"Hey kiddo," a soft voice greeted shaking me gently. "Dinner's ready."

I cracked my eyes open to see mum squatting in front of me, a soft worried smile on her face.

"Are you feeling poorly, love?" she asked, pressing her hand to my forehead.

"I'm fine," I replied stretching out. "I was just really tired and overstressed."

She leaned forward and kissed my forehead, pushing my hair back making me feel safe and loved in a way only mothers can seem to manage.

"After dinner, how about we just take it easy tonight? I'll go out and get sundae stuff and you can pick out a film and we can stuff our faces on the couch."

"I have a few things I need to get done for school," I admitted. "I got some of my history done with Dan earlier, but I still have—"

"Dan? You're friends with him now?" mum asked, a proud smile lighting up her entire face.

Who am I to take that smile away? After all, friends fight, right? That's all this was. A misunderstanding.

"Yeah, he's actually not that bad."

"Well you should invite him over sometime so I can meet him," she replied. "But you'll have to let me know ahead of time so I don't come home looking like I just had a boxing match with Satan," she joked, pushing a strand of hair that fell out of her bun behind her ear.

"You're always beautiful, mum," I rolled my eyes laughing. "I'll let you know though."

"And you still don't have a girlfriend," mum laughed as I playfully glared at her. "Boyfriend, sorry. Get washed up for dinner and if you want, we can talk later."

"Thanks mum."


	8. Angels

**Chapter 8 – Angels**

 **Phils POV**

When I woke up the next morning, I felt much more refreshed than I did yesterday. Because of that constant feeling that someone was watching me sleep, I haven't been getting my full eight hours—hence my meltdown at Dan. I sent him a text before getting ready for school only to see he didn't reply. Shit.

At school that entire week, Dan didn't say much to me at all but continued to greet me at my locker and walk me to class. No matter what I said or did, he didn't talk much and only looked at me with sad eyes. Even when I told him I was ready for his explanation, he just shrugged and mumbled something about him being a dickhead.

"Can you please just answer me, Dan? I said I would hear you out."

"I was just being insensitive. That's all it was."

"It was not. Tell me."

"It's nothing. Trust me."

"Trust you?"

"Yes."

And with that, he was gone—speeding down the hall to his classroom. I just wanted to go home. Mum is leaving for her business trip in a few hours , just before school lets out, and I could really use the time to just think. I promised myself not to think about Dan too much this weekend, but there were definitely some things that required heavy thought on him—like whether or not I trust him, and opposite of that, if he trusts me. The last bell finally rang granting me my freedom. I loaded my backpack with all the books I'd need then made my way home.

The alone time to think didn't help much. Anytime I tried to think of a reason Dan would just start ignoring me, I only got angry. Why the hell do I care what he does or what he thinks of me? I never wanted to be his friend in the first place so I shouldn't care what he thinks or why he does things. But I do. When he wasn't being his stupid, egotistical self, he was actually a really nice guy. I found that I started trusting him…Hell, I started liking him.

I was sitting on my bed in my room after having locked up for the night. Mum called earlier to say she arrived safely and that I shouldn't stay up too late. The entire time I talked to her, I had the strangest feeling that someone was watching me–stronger than the feelings I had before, but I wasn't going to tell her that. She can't come home early anyways so there's no need to worry her over a gut feeling. Though once I hung up, I double checked all the doors and windows just in case. Once I made it upstairs, I whipped my head to the left, swearing that I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. There's no way someone could move that fast but I still stood motionless, holding my breath and listened for a noise. When nothing sounded, I quickly climbed the stairs and closed my bedroom door being sure to lock it and the only window in my room on the opposite wall. I'm being silly. Nothing is here.

I relaxed a bit and grabbed my book on my bedside table and started reading. Only a page later, my phone began to ring. Part of me hoped it was mum saying she was on her way home because the trip was cancelled, but I knew that wasn't the case. I looked at the screen telling me it was a blocked number. It's like a cheesy horror film—next thing I know, I'll answer it and hear a scary voice whisper 'seven days' to me. I decided to let it go to voicemail, deciding that if it was important, they'd leave a message or call back.

The second my phone stopped ringing, it started up again from the same blocked number. Figuring they weren't going to give up until I said 'hello' and listened to their sales pitch or prank call or whatever, I answered it and pressed the phone to my ear. Before I could even say hello, a voice started talking quickly.

"Fuck Phil! Answer your damn phone the first time I call. I'm so glad you're okay," Dan's frantic voice began. "I was so fucking worried."

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't be?" I asked, wondering if this had anything to do with my weird feeling. "Wait did you get a new phone? Why is your number blocked?"

"Angel, listen to me. I don't have much time to explain it right now but you need to get out of your house this fucking second. I'm already on my way over to get you. Grab only the things you need and get out immediately. Hurry."

I swallowed hard and listened, waiting for him to burst into laughter or to hear voices of my classmates telling him what to say next all in a grand effort to scare me. However, the only thing I heard was his frantic breaths and the groan of the engine as he most likely floored it.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," I started, suddenly getting angry. "My mum would kill me if she found out I snuck out, plus it's already past midnight! What the hell do you mean I'm not safe? The doors and windows are all locked. I'm just fine."

"Please. Please just trust me. I'll explain everything the second I know you're safe, just please. Just grab a bag and get out now. Please."

"I'll explain…I heard that before—"

"Please! Phil! I'll do anything just please listen to me."

Something about Dan's tone and the way he was literally begging me to leave frightened me. He's shown a lot of emotions—nervousness, cockiness…but never fear; pure, unadulterated fear. I mumbled a quiet okay hearing Dan exhale on the other end as if he was holding his breath waiting for an answer. I hung the phone up and grabbed an overnight bag from my closet and tossed a few clothes in there along with my book and hopped down the stairs to grab a house key. Once I was sure I had everything that was important, I walked outside being sure to lock the front door back up. This better not be some stupid prank to get me to go out for food with him again.

"Come on."

The voice made me jump and nearly melt into my shoes. I didn't even hear Dan walk up, but his arm was already around my waist ushering me to the car as he took my bag in his other hand. We walked towards a black SUV with black tinted windows and if I wasn't so worried, I might have laughed. This car is so 'Dan' it just about kills me. Of course he'd have a black SUV.

It did well for hiding in the night, however, because I didn't even see it until we were nearly in front of it and Dan was tossing my bag into the back seat. I climbed into the front and sat back against the cool leather wondering what was important enough for Dan to decide to take me from my house after midnight.

"Buckle up, Angel," Dan said, though it sounded more like an order.

I did as I was told with no question. Without warning, Dan's foot slammed on the gas making us accelerate forward at a rapid speed. We passed a speed sign and part of me wanted to point it out to Dan, but the second I saw him, I thought otherwise. His jaw was clenched and locked tight, but somehow his facial features still seemed soft—almost angelic. His fingers were clamped tightly around the steering wheel making his knuckles go white and looked like his bones would pop through his skin any second. I'm sure if he squeezed any harder, he'd mold the steering wheel into nothing but a flat circle. For the first time I've ever been with Dan, I felt scared. Afraid—of him.

Dan must have felt me staring at him because he turned to look at me for a second, then focused back on the road. He looked down at his speed and took his foot off the gas allowing the car to slow down a bit making me feel at least a little bit more comfortable. We were still going incredibly fast, but the fact that he wasn't keeping the speed constant made me relax just a tiny bit.

"You want an explanation, I know, but not here," Dan started, not taking his eyes off the road. "I'm not totally sure we're safe yet. We will be though. Very soon. And I'll tell you everything."

"Safe from what, Dan? Can you at least tell me that since you decided to take me on a midnight adventure?"

Dan swallowed nodding slowly as if he were thinking whether he should say anything just yet. He parted his lips and spoke.

"Angels."


	9. Touch Me

**Chapter 9 – Touch Me**

 **Phils POV**

"Angels?" I questioned. "Angels? Are you nuts? Have you completely lost your mind?" I demanded.

Dan stared forward neither confirming nor denying.

"Angels? Like proper angels from the bible? With wings and halos and the things people pray to every damn night? Actual angels that are meant to protect people?"

"Have you ever even read a bible, Phil?" Dan scoffed. "Angels are soldiers."

"Yes I have! More than you have probably. And I know that, but they also help people. There's an angel for everything—travel, love, knowledge. There are some bad angels but they were cast out with Lucifer and now they're demons. But it's not—they're not real, Dan! At least I think. I don't know, I'm only taking religion because it's required but angels are not evil! They're not bad and you're insane!"

Dan continued to stay silent as I babbled and turned down a road I haven't seen before. He stopped at a large black iron gate and rolled down his window to wave at the lady who operated it. She smiled at him and pressed a button making the gates slowly open allowing us through. Once we were in, the gates closed behind us as Dan continued to drive up the road. Who is he? How is he rich enough to live in a gated community like this? Talk of the school was that he lived alone so how the hell is he able to afford a place like this?

We pulled into a driveway of an average looking house—or as average as the massive houses can look in this town. Dan got out of the SUV without saying a word giving me my cue to get out. Just as I unbuckled my seatbelt, Dan was at my door, my overnight bag in his right hand while he held out his left to help me out of the massive vehicle. The second my feet hit the ground, he basically pushed me inside closing the door behind him. He flicked the lights on and kept moving forward, his hand on my back as he pushed me along with him.

He brought me upstairs and down the hall to what I assume is the master bedroom—his bedroom— and pushed me inside. It was a gorgeous room with luscious tan carpeting and warm colors making the place feel homey and welcoming, yet a bit too proper for someone like Dan. Moving towards his closet, he pushed his clothes back and pressed his hand to the wall, making it move to the side revealing a secret room. What the hell is going on?

Before I could protest and ask what he's doing, Dan's hand pushed me inside. The room was incredible—nothing I've ever seen before. The carpet was pure white and so clean it looked like it was just installed minutes before we entered. To my left, the carpet ended and turned into white tile for the kitchen. To the right was a winding staircase with clear steps and a silver railing leading upstairs where there was a glass half-wall lining the edge. The walls were black and the furniture alternated between black and white making the place look so chic—almost like it was right out of a catalogue. There's no way anyone like Dan could afford a place like this. I'd expect a celebrity's house to look like this—not a secret room in the back of a closet belonging to a regular high school student.

I turned to look at Dan who seemed a lot more relaxed. He tossed my bag on the couch and dropped his keys into a small black bowl that sat on an end table as we walked in. On the door in the bottom corner was a small, weird looking symbol, though knowing Dan, it was some sort of vogue fashion thing.

"Bathroom is upstairs and around the corner if you want to shower or anything. Bedroom is upstairs also, and the kitchen is to your left. Make yourself at home," Dan said, leaning against the wall.

"Tell me what's going on right now. Why do you have this extra room? Are you a spy or something?" I demanded.

"Angel please, calm down," Dan smiled as if this were all a big joke.

"No! Let me out of your stupid spy room right now!"

"Phil, listen to me. Please. I'm not a spy, okay? I'm just Dan."

"Okay then, 'just Dan', tell me what's going on."

"I will, I promise. Just try to relax first. You're not going to listen to me if you're all riled up. Take a shower and I'll make you something to eat, alright?"

Every fiber in me wanted to protest and get to the bottom of things, but in Dan's defense, he's right. I'd keep interrupting him so maybe a hot shower and a tasty snack would be good. I nodded at him then walked upstairs towards the bathroom and closed the door as I heard him fumbling around in the kitchen trying to make me something. Just as I was about to undress, I noticed he didn't have any towels out and I was not about to parade around Dan's house naked. I opened the door about to ask him for some when I saw him sitting on the couch bent over—his face in his hands as if he were trying to hide. He had taken his shirt off revealing a V shaped scar on his back near the top; but he was just wearing a shirt. Why did he take it off? I looked around and saw a small pile of fabric, the shirt Dan was previously wearing, to notice a stain that wasn't there before allowing me to assume he tried cooking and messed up horribly.

I don't know why, but I needed to touch his scar. I needed to get a better look at it so I slowly moved down the stairs and towards him, holding my hand out. The closer I got, the more I wanted to feel it, so I slowly lowered my fingers over the pink scar and everything went black.

I was standing in Dan's house, but as a third party observer. We weren't in his secret room, however. We were in the front hallway and in front of Dan was a lady I've never seen before. I marched right up to Dan and impatiently tapped his shoulder waiting for him to turn around.

"Excuse me? You need to tell me what's going on right this—"

"He's still alive," the lady said interrupting me, flipping her straight black hair over her shoulder.

"Hang on a minute. I was talking first," I snapped crossing my arms. "Dan—"

"I know," Dan replied running his fingers through his hair.

"He must be destroyed."

"I know," Dan said again.

"You've got to kill Philip Lester—"

"I know! I said I know for fucks sake!" Dan snapped. "Leave."

"You do it, Daniel, or I will—"

"I said leave!" Dan screamed slamming his fist into the wall, cracking and breaking the wall. "I'll do it, okay? Just go."

I slowly began backing away from Dan. He is going to kill me. Before I could think to do anything else, Dan grabbed onto me throwing me on the couch, pinning my wrists down to keep me from escaping or punching him.

"You weren't supposed to do that," Dan said trying to control his anger. "What did you see?"

"Get off of me you psycho!" I screamed kneeing Dan's ribcage trying to get him off of me.

Dan didn't even flinch. He didn't grab onto his side or scream in pain or anything. He simply scooted backwards to sit on my hips rendering my legs completely useless. He kept a tight hold on my wrists so that the only thing I could do was squirm under him. I've never felt so useless.

"Get off me right now or I'll scream!"

"You're already screaming," Dan smiled evilly, like a cat playing with a mouse. "No one's going to hear you anyways. These walls are soundproof and we're much too far underground for anyone to hear you."

I furrowed my eyebrows at him slitting my eyes. I thrashed under him a bit more and panted, feeling out of breath while Dan hovered above me, not even having broken a sweat.

"Last chance, Angel. What did you see?" Dan asked with controlled anger.

"You make me sick you fucking weirdo! What are you? Who are you, really?" I screamed.

Dan's lips curved into a bigger smile.

"We're getting closer."

I thrashed around more trying to get him off me, hating myself for being his friend. Why did I follow him out of my house so late? Why did I trust him?

"I wasn't in any real danger tonight, was I? You just wanted to get me out of the house so you could kill me! You've wanted this all along! Well do it then! Just do it now!" I yelled, tears streaming down my cheeks.

Dan's eyes immediately went soft. He switched his hold so that both of my wrists were in one of his hands allowing his other hand to caress my cheek so gently it made everything that much more painful for me. How dare he pretend he cares about me? How dare he show me any affection?

"Angel, if I wanted to kill you earlier, you'd already be dead," Dan whispered.

I swallowed hard trying to swallow reality and just stared.

"If I ease up, will you hear me out?" Dan asked.

My mind was racing. This could be a good thing. There's no way in hell I'm sticking around to hear him out. If he eases up, I'm heading for the door and making as much noise as I possibly can. I have to play it up though. I have to make him think I'll stay.

"Why do you care if I run? You'll just drag me back in here anyways.

"Yeah, but that would cause a scene," Dan replied smiling a tired smile.

Dan sat back letting go of my wrists allowing me to prop myself up by my elbows. My breathing was hard but this was the only chance I had to attack. I'm not going down without a fight. If Dan's going to kill me, I want to make it hell for him.

I shoved all my weight against Dan's chest and scrambled out from underneath him. I punched his chest as hard as I could, hitting and fighting until my hands felt like the bones would break. I looked up at Dan's face to see he wasn't hurt at all. If anything, he just looked a little annoyed.

"Done?" he asked completely unfazed by my punches.

"No! Why aren't you hurt? Why can't you feel anything?" I screamed punching Dan's stomach then his jaw.

"Alright," Dan decided, "you've got one more minute to get you anger out then I'm taking over."

What the hell does he mean by 'take over'? There's no way in hell I'm going to wait to find out. In a last ditch effort, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the door but didn't get far at all before Dan grabbed my hips and slammed me against the wall.

"I want the truth!" I screamed. "You only came to my school to kill me, didn't you? And now you're just fucking elated on the inside because you got little innocent Phil Lester to trust you, and now you're blowing it up in my face! How dare you?"

"Listen. I get you're angry—"

"Angry?! I trusted you! I'm fucking ripped apart!"

Tears ran down my face making me hate myself. I can't believe I'm bawling my eyes out in front of my murderer. But he's not just that. He was my friend. Dan's hands were suddenly at the back of my neck pulling me into him. I didn't even have time to think before Dan's lips pressed to mine. His kiss was so caring, so genuine I forgot where I was and why I was mad in the first place. Dan's hands slid down my body pulling me into him reminding me of everything that's going on. I opened my mouth to breathe then bit down on Dan's bottom lip as hard as I could, tasting blood making him retreat.

"Did you just bite me?" Dan asked giggling as he stuck his tongue out to lick up the blood.

"Oh my god, is everything a joke to you?!" I shouted pushing him.

"Not you," he replied using his arms as bars to stop me from escaping him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? First you want to kill me, and now you're kissing me and flirting with me! Is this some sort of twisted mind game you're playing before you kill me? You said you were going to explain everything! What's going on? What are you going to do to me?"

Dan forced a smile but I couldn't hear him. My entire world started spinning and I felt my knees give. Dan held me as if I were a rag doll and carried me over to the couch as my breathing sped up. I felt my entire body shaking as Dan carefully set me down. I can't believe I'm having a panic attack! Not now!

"Breathe, Angel. Keep your head between your knees," Dan instructed, pulling my body forward so that I was staring at the floor, my ears touching my knees.

After a few minutes, I felt myself being a bit more grounded. The world stopped spinning and oxygen flew freely into my lungs, loosening up my chest. I felt Dan's hand on my back slowly rubbing up and down to comfort me.

"Better?" he asked, sounding like he cared.

I nodded a little bit and turned my head to the side to look at him.

"I was never going to hurt you, Angel. I could never."

"Yeah right. I know what I saw."

"You still don't trust me," Dan stated as if it really hurt him.

It seemed that that was the only thing that did. My hits and punches didn't do anything, but for some reason, that did.

"Give me a reason to," I shot back, hoping I was hurting him as much as he hurt me. "Let me touch your scar again."

Dan looked at me for a moment and collapsed his face back in his hands again like he did the first time I touched his scar. He turned a bit so that it was on full display, waiting for me to stick my fingers out.

"Go on then," Dan said, granting me permission. "Just remember that people change. You can see my past, but it's not me now. I can't control what you see so if it's unpleasant—"

"I just want to know what you are," I whispered.

"Touch me."


	10. Danger

**Chapter 10 – Danger**

 **Phils POV**

I was standing on a cliffside overlooking a beach. It's too cold to go swimming in the ocean, but I could feel mist from the water gently hitting me while wind rushed behind me blowing my hair off my face. Dan walked right past me to stand on the very edge looking at the water and the rocks below. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, leaning forwards allowing his body to fall carelessly onto the rocks. I screamed when I heard bones crack and ran over to the edge to see Dan laying on top of grey and black rocks in an odd position. Suddenly, Dan pushed himself off the rocks and started popping his joints back into place and shook it off like nothing at all happened. He began to pace, kicking the sand up with his feet.

Another man appeared, next to Dan, crossing his arms angrily at him. He was tall, towering over Dan which I thought would be impossible seeing as Dan was really tall to begin with. He had short brown hair and seemed to be glowing.

"Daniel," he greeted, his voice sounding smooth like a beautiful song.

"Jophiel," Dan nearly spat.

I dropped my mouth open wide. Jophiel? The actual angel Jophiel?! I almost felt like a fangirl, but I only know about him from religion class. Jophiel is the very first angel to appear in the bible. According to Catholic beliefs, Jophiel was the angel that kicked Adam and Eve out of the Garden of Eden. He's also considered the "Prince of Law" meaning it's his job to punish those who disobey. Father Pyre said that Jophiel has been considered a male and female in different texts, but from what I can see, he's definitely male, and definitely angry with Dan.

"I've been sent here by the archangels to deal with you," he started.

"Aww, and here I thought you just wanted to see my pretty face and be in my company," Dan pouted sarcastically.

"Stop that right now Daniel. You have sinned against God. You must be punished."

"Yeah?" Dan asked. "You already ripped my wings from me—"

"I did that because I had to! Because you disobeyed!"

"So what is it Joe, if I may call you that? What was more fun? Hearing me screaming and beg for mercy while you sawed and tore my wings right from my flesh or watching me fall for days before crashing on Earth only after shattering near every bone in my body? Which, by the way, I found you can't kill us after all, even with a fall that long."

"You may not," Jophiel ordered in regards to the nickname. "You shall call me only by Jophiel."

Dan rolled his eyes and scoffed walking away. Jophiel grabbed Dan's shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"Don't turn your back on me, brother. Don't walk away from me."

"Oh, so now I'm your brother? I thought you were too good for me," Dan replied narrowing his eyes. "Nice wings by the way. Did daddy give you an upgrade when you finished tearing everyone's wings off? I bet that was nice, huh?"

"Do not turn this on me. I wouldn't have to punish if you obeyed—if you stayed a soldier of God."

"Right, okay. So what'd I do this time? Fallen angels can't sin. At least that's what I've come to know. Dad doesn't care about us anymore. We're not under his law."

"Father still believes in you Daniel. In all of you. His love is never-ending! He wishes for you all to return home. Beg for his forgiveness—"

"No. No, I won't."

"That is quite unfortunate. I have come here to punish you, Daniel, and I will not leave until I do," Jophiel sighed.

"What're you gonna do? Spank me?" Dan teased, turning around to stick his butt out towards him mockingly.

"Hush Daniel. You know you are not to have relations with humans."

"Don't you dare talk about him," Dan demanded standing upright.

"You've sinned Daniel! You are an angel whether you like to think of yourself as one or not! You cannot love a human!" Jophiel paused to summon patience before continuing. "Daniel, do you defy because you find it entertaining?"

"Sometimes, yeah," Dan smiled cockily shrugging his shoulders.

"Kill him. Destroy him for his sins and you may return to the kingdom of Our Father. We can be brothers again."

Dan nodded giving Jophiel a fake smile before pulling his arm back and punching Jophiel with all the force he had in him. It didn't faze either of them, but it made me jump.

Don't you dare touch a hair on his head or I will come after you Jophiel."

"Either you kill him or I do. He's going to die."

"Leave."

"I will be checking up on you Daniel. If he's still breathing by the first of the next month, I will destroy him and I shall make you watch. It'll be incredibly slow and painful if I do it. You have the choice to make it quick and painless for him. Do this if you care about him as much as you say you do."

Dan grit his teeth making all of his features hard.

"Fine," he huffed, hands balled into fists. "I'll do it but if you even breathe on him–"

"And now for your punishment," Jophiel interrupted, swinging around a flaming sword he pulled from nowhere. "Do not fight me. Make this easy on yourself and remove your shirt. Show me your scars."

I was back on the couch in Dan's lounge. Dan looked up at me and pulled his shirt back on, deciding to keep his distance until he found out what I saw. I decided right then and there that while Dan is on the defensive side, I'll be the one asking questions.

"How did Jophiel punish you if you can't feel anything?"

Dan tensed up and looked away for a moment, pretending to admire a piece of art on the wall before giving attention to his hands, then me.

"So that's what you saw? The beach thing?" he asked as I nodded. "The only place we could feel pain are our scars. That's why angels are good soldiers of God. We can fight and die without feeling any pain. However, once you remove our wings, our scars remain. They're our weakness."

"So you can't feel any touch at all unless it's on your scars? When you kissed me; you couldn't feel that?"

"Don't be silly, Angel," Dan giggled. "We can't feel pain. We're not completely paralyzed. We can feel love. We can feel touch. When you hit me, I felt your skin on mine. When you kneed my ribs, I felt the hair on your leg dig into me, I just didn't feel the pain from it."

I blushed for a moment looking away from him. If I knew that, I wouldn't have wasted my energy hitting him and would have gone straight for his back. Though, now, I don't want to hurt him. I just want to talk.

"You said you were a fallen angel. Why did you fall?"

Dan smiled and walked over to me taking a seat on the other end of the couch so that he was near me but still keeping his distance. He perched himself up on the armrest of the sofa looking more like a cat than anything.

"Honestly, I thought it'd make me human. I thought if I was on earth and I lost my wings, I would be human. At the time of the fall, no one knew differently. There was no such thing as a fallen angel so no one could know. And Lucifer was a good speaker. He convinced a lot of us that we'd have our deepest desires if we followed him. He told us that Earth was full of possibilities so I thought why not?" Dan looked up at the ceiling rather than at me. "So I sinned against daddy…then Jophiel, daddy's right hand bitch, cut off my wings and kicked me out. So…I fell."

"Daddy. Daddy as in God?!" I asked standing up, shocked that he'd take such a tone when talking about Him.

"Well, yeah…he did create me," Dan replied, smiling slightly. "I suppose that would make him my dad."

"You sinned against God just to become human? Why would you do that you big fat dummy?! What's so great about being a human?!" I shouted as I paced, stopping only to wait for Dan's answer.

"Well for one, there's you."

"But I wasn't alive when you fell. There's got to be another reason, Dan."

I closed my mouth and watched Dan smile a little, seeming somewhat happy that someone cared enough to ask why he fell and actually stick around to hear what he had to say.

"I want to feel, Phil. I want to get beaten up and have to hold an ice pack to my face like they do in the films. I want you to come up to me and kick me in the stomach or between my legs and I want to lose my breath and fall to the floor in pain. You think pain is a bad thing, and most of the time it is. But when you live your entire life without feeling physically hurt, it becomes a sick obsession. A lot of other fallen angels aren't like me. When I first fell to Earth, I wanted to know what it was like to be human. I spoke with them—lived alongside them. Hell, I even loved and had close relationships with some of them. But other fallen angels, they don't include themselves with the human population. They go into hiding and lose sense of everything. They wouldn't be able to feel the softness of a kiss or the way their heart skips and their stomach drops when they see someone they love. I don't want that to happen to me, Angel. I always want to feel you."

Dan was near tears, but he was able to blink them back quickly and get a hold of himself. I sat back down on the couch not knowing what else to say and watched as Dan slid off the arm rest and onto the cushion of the couch. He was curled into a ball, his legs folded into his chest, but he began to scoot closer to me reaching his hand out to touch my cheek. His fingers slowly glided over my skin and he smiled, but he still looked sad.

"Are you going to kill me?" I dared to ask. "So that you could get back into Heaven?"

"No," Dan replied dropping his hand. "But Jophiel will. I sensed him and I strongly believe he was at your house tonight which is why I needed you out of there."

I gulped and looked at my knees. I knew someone was watching me this entire month.

"Jophiel is a very powerful archangel. He wants me to be part of the Heavenly Host again and he knows I'm not even going to consider it as long as you're around. I was pretty high up before I fell which is why they want me back so badly."

There was suddenly a loud bang making me jump.

"How the hell did he find us? I made sure we were out of their sight," Dan mumbled to himself looking at the small symbol on the door.

"What's going on?" I asked feeling panicked again.

Dan narrowed his eyes and grabbed my hand, placing his car keys in it.

"That's Jophiel. He's going to kill you if you let him, do you understand me?" Dan asked as more banging sounded through his secret room. "I need you to take my car and drive away. Drive to Marylebone Inn and buy any room, it doesn't matter. There's money in the glove compartment, I don't care what you spend. I'll hold him off but you have to hurry."

"What about you?" I squeaked.

Dan pulled me into his chest hugging me tightly for a moment and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Stay safe, Angel. I'll be there as soon as I can."


	11. Speak of the War

**Chapter 11 – Speak of the war**

 **Phils POV**

As much as I didn't want to leave, I knew I'd die if I stayed. I followed Dan to a side door exit by the kitchen that led me down a small hallway and out to the car. I hopped in and started it up, driving as fast as I could out of the gated community and onto the busy streets of London. I tried my best to relax and think positively for Dan. He'll be able to hold Jophiel off, right? He definitely has the strength, but if he opens that sarcastic mouth of his I'm not sure how things will go. I was at the Marylebone Inn before I knew it and hopped out, handing the keys to the awaiting valet parking employees. I grabbed the wad of folded up currency from the glove compartment, tipped them, and made my way to the front desk asking for a room with two separate beds, unsure how long Dan and I would hide out here. Once I got my key, I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door behind me deciding to pace until Dan got here. What's taking him so long? He should be here by now, right?

"What are you doing?" a voice asked making me jump. "Are you trying to wear the carpet in? It might take a while if you're going to do it like that."

"Get away from me! Who are you and how'd you get into my room?" I demanded wishing I had some sort of weapon.

"I'm a good friend of Daniel's," she smiled, walking towards me slowly. "We fell together."

I stared at her wondering if I could trust her. Though I'm not sure it would matter if I did or not. She's the same as Dan. I can't hurt her unless she takes her shirt off so I can hit her scars and she's as strong as Dan. Dan didn't say anything about friends so she must be trying to trick me. She smiled sweetly at me, her blonde hair turning pink as it got closer to the tips. If I could just keep her talking until Dan gets here, maybe she won't hurt me.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to keep my tone sounding friendly.

"I'm Louise. And I already know that you're Phil. You're causing quite a bit of trouble, you know that?"

"I—I don't mean to. I'm sorry—"

"It's alright. You're also causing a lot of change. Good change."

"How?"

"Angels are soldiers. We were created solely for that purpose but you and Dan…you're changing everything. You're giving angels a chance to love, and to be loved."

"And you…do you love a human too?"

Louise blushed and slowly raised her hand showing off a silver wedding band.

"I'm married to one and we have a beautiful daughter together. We've been in hiding for so long. I can't even live with them, did you know that? My daughter has seen me once—the day of her birth—then I had to leave in order to keep both of them safe. But you're changing that. And I couldn't be more grateful. I might be able to see my daughter again. Hold her, kiss her, love her the way mothers should."

I didn't know what else to say. I thought mine and Dan's situation was one of a kind. I never thought another angel would have fallen in love and have to hide in order to keep their loved ones safe and alive.

"That must be awful; not to see your daughter and husband," I empathized looking down at my shoes not knowing what else to say.

"Louise?" I heard a voice say.

"Dan!" she screamed , running into him to give him a big hug.

"How are you? And the family? Everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is fine. We all heard about Phil and Jophiel though. A war is coming."

"I know. I tried to call for the others but I don't know if our mind speak works on earth or not—"

"Well it must because that's how I found out Phil would be here. I sent out another message for other angels and I've got a small army on their way," she replied, speaking to Dan as if I wasn't even here.

I cleared my throat still looking at my shoes making Dan spin around and pull me into him, lifting me off the ground just a bit in a hug.

"Thank you for actually listening to me," Dan whispered to me. "I half thought you'd just go back home or drive out of the country or something."

That wouldn't have been a bad idea. However knowing how hellbent some angels are on killing me, I figure they'd find me anyway so listening to and obeying Dan's orders, though strange, would be safest for me.

"Is everyone meeting here?" Dan asked holding my hand tightly in his.

"Yes, I told them that's where we'd be. Is that alright?"

"Perfect. Can I talk to you alone, Angel?" Dan asked, turning his attention to me.

I nodded and followed Dan into the bedroom and closed the door behind me. He sat on the bed leaning back against the headboard and spread his legs motioning for me to crawl in between them. I climbed up on the bed and over to him then lay against him so that my back was flush with his chest; my body slowly moving up and down as Dan breathed in and out.

"We're going to war," he told me matter-of-factly. "Bloody, dangerous, kill-everything-you-hold-dear war."

"War? Against who?"

"The Fallen against Heaven."

"What's gonna happen?"

"I don't know, Angel. I don't know," Dan sighed turning my head with his fingertips. "I'm going to do everything in my power to keep you safe. I absolutely will not let them hurt you. I won't even let them near you, I swear."

"What about you, though? What's going to happen to you?"

"If I can help it, nothing. If all goes as planned, we'll win and be able to love who we wish to without threat of death or punishment."

"And if you lose?"

"I'll be dragged back up to Heaven I suppose. It depends on how badly they want me back."

"I don't want them to take you," I whispered, turning my head to cuddle into his neck.

"I don't want them to either. But Phil, I used to be an archangel before I fell. I held high power in heaven and without me, there has been an imbalance."

"Of course. Of course you'd be the archangel Daniel and not just a regular angel," I sighed. "How can the balance be restored without you going back to Heaven?" I questioned, running my fingertips up and down his arm. "You don't even want to go."

"I have a theory that if I were human that would be enough. I wouldn't return to Heaven until my human death but I won't hold the same power. I'd be a totally different person–but that's all just theory. Despite how old we are, nothing like this has been done before. It's all so new."

"I don't like it," I told him. "Why can't they just leave you alone and let you be?"

"It's not what I was designed to do, love," Dan replied. "I told you, I'm a soldier and nothing more. Everything I do outside of fighting is…uncharacteristic."

"Everything you do is uncharacteristic! You're kind of a shitty human," I giggled. "Those hot and cold attitudes need some working on."

"Is that so?" Dan asked, sounding mock offended. "Well sorry I haven't mastered the art in being human."

"That's okay. I'll teach you," I whispered.

"I do love you, you know that right?"

I nodded against him and closed my eyes grabbing onto his hand.

"I—"

Before I could say anything, a knock on the door interrupted us.

"Dan, everyone's here now. We've got to talk about something," Louise said looking from me to Dan.

Dan quickly kissed my forehead and got off the bed. I followed him and Louise into the lounge to see people everywhere. They were sitting on the couch and talking, trying to catch up while others just seemed to prefer to be near each other. Some sat on the counters laughing at jokes while others leaned against the walls excluding themselves from the group. I don't think I've ever seen so many people in one place—but they're not people. They're all fallen angels.

"They all love a human?" I asked Dan quietly, hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Some of them. Some of them love each other and others are just restless and looking for a reason to fight," Dan whispered looking around the crowd. "See those two guys over there? That one's named Troye and that one is Tyler. They're both fallen angels, but they love each other which is also against God's law. Angels aren't supposed to love each other so that they can be better fighters and not mourn for any of us that die in battle. Since they do love each other, they'd get in trouble."

"Hey Dan, long time no see," a guy with strikingly beautiful eyes greeted him with a hug.

"Hey Peej," Dan smiled. "Phil, this is PJ. He's one of my best friends. Where's Chris?"

"He's around somewhere," PJ replied rolling his eyes.

I couldn't take this atmosphere. We're about to go to war and everyone is just catching up and having a great time like it's a party. How could they be so light about something so serious? Finally, someone stood up on the coffee table and called everyone to attention.

"That's Ben," Dan whispered in my ear as Ben started talking war strategies. "He doesn't look like it, but he's incredibly intelligent and creative. We're lucky to have him on our side."

"I've seen it work," Ben continued. "It really could give us the edge but we really don't have a lot of time. We'd have to start right now."

"You want us to give up our only weapon—our only chance at killing the archangels just for something that you say works? What if it doesn't?" an angel asked crossing his arms.

"It will," Ben promised looking over at Dan. "Help me out mate."

Dan took two large steps and hopped up on the table next to Ben mumbling quietly to him asking to be filled in. He looked at him and nodded slowly, taking out a silver blade.

"Listen up. Ben's got a great idea," Dan started. "There's no reason why it would not work. It's still our angel blade, just in a different form. And if we can melt them into bullets, we won't have to get as close. We won't be risking as many lives and we'll catch them completely off guard."

I leaned against the counter feeling completely lost without Dan at my side to explain these things. What the hell is an angel blade and how is it supposed to kill an archangel? I thought it was impossible to kill them!

Dan continued speaking to his friends—the fallen angels—and convinced a few of them to give up their blades. He handed them over to Ben and another girl who appeared at Ben's side.

"Melt them in the bathroom and stuff a towel under the door so smoke won't get out. Do you have any guns?" Dan asked Ben as he walked back towards me.

"No, but Emma is already on it," Ben replied nodding towards the girl next to him.

"I sent out a small crew to grab some so we can be loaded. I figure each blade is enough to make four or five bullets, but then they'll be gone. We won't melt all of them for obvious reasons but the angels who do have guns better be able to aim," she explained.

"Here, take mine then and melt it. I want a gun so I can protect Phil."

"That's another thing we need to talk about," Ben said waving the angel Dan identified as Troye earlier.

"What's going on?" Dan demanded.

"The archangels are going to expect you to be protecting Phil. They're going to ambush you so that they can kill him," Troye explained sadly. "Ben and I talked about it and I think it'd be best if you let me guard him. It'll be my only job. I'm only going to fight if someone comes towards us."

"No. No, I can't. Phil isn't going to—I can't have him—" Dan stuttered. "He's not going to be on the field. I thought we were going to keep him here."

"And what? Have the archangels find him and jump him here? He's safest with us, in battle," Troye responded as Ben took his chance to duck away into the bathroom and begin melting down the blades.

Dan looked at me then back at Troye. He held onto me tightly still seeming apprehensive.

"He's right, Dan. If I'm as big of a target as you say I am, they're going to hurt you and get me. I think I'll be safer with Troye," I tried, making myself sound as assuring as possible.

Dan chewed on his lip looking between us then turned and kicked the wall leaving a gaping hole.

"I fucking hate this," he mumbled.

"Don't take it out on the wall! Are you nuts?! My name is on the reservation! I'm going to get in so much trouble and—"

Dan turned around and laughed hugging me tightly to stop my babbling and worrying.

"Please take care of him," Dan said to Troye.

"I swear on my life, I'll do whatever it takes to protect him. If you can, keep an eye on Tyler while you're out there. I don't want anything happening to him—"

"I will," Dan promised.


	12. The Fight

**Chapter 12 – The Fight**

 **Phils POV**

A few hours later, a handful of angels had guns in their arms loaded with bullets made from their angel blades. Ben and Emma talked strategies getting everyone excited. With one final shout, all the angels disappeared. I felt Dan grab onto my arm and blinked. We were no longer in the hotel room, but in an isolated graveyard just before the sun rose. It was foggy and cold out making the tip of my nose and ears turn red. Angels started to take their positions amongst the headstones while others hid in trees, waiting for the first sign of Jophiel and the other archangels.

"You okay, Angel?" Dan asked, his hand on my cheek.

"No. It's all my fault there's a huge war between Heaven and Earth," I replied looking down.

"Hey, hey, no it's not," Dan consoled. "This war has been a long time coming and you just happened to get caught up in it, okay? Fallen angels have wanted love for a long time now."

I nodded and looked up at him and quickly kissed his cheek.

"You shouldn't have to fight for love," I said, squeezing his hand.

Dan lifted his gun and clicked it so that the first bullet is ready to fire.

"We shouldn't, but it is what it is. And if love's a fight, then I'm willing die with my heart on the trigger. "Stay as close to Troye as you can. Be safe."

"You too," I smiled as Troye grabbed my hand running with me into a predetermined hiding spot.

"Take this," Troye ordered handing me a smaller gun. "It's only got two bullets in it so only shoot if they're really close. Don't waste those bullets."

"Okay," I whispered.

I've never even seen a gun in real life other than pictures, much less shot one. I pressed my back up against Troye's and tried to steady my breathing. I watched Dan, standing in the middle of the graveyard out in the open looking nothing short of a military general.

"I know you're here Jophiel. Show yourself," Dan ordered.

Jophiel came into view out of thin air in front of Dan with an army of archangels and the Heavenly Host behind them, their wings displayed proudly.

"Last chance, Daniel. Stop all this silliness, destroy the boy, and beg God for forgiveness," Jophiel warned. "We will take desperate measures if we have to."

"Go fuck yourself," Dan glared taking a step backwards aiming his gun right at Jophiel.

"You plan on killing an archangel with a human-made weapon. Daniel, Daniel, I thought so highly of you. How do you plan on killing any of us with that?"

"Like this."

The first shot fired right at Jophiel. He looked up at Dan and disappeared into a cloud of dust.

To say all hell broke loose would be an understatement. Angels charged and started stabbing, slashing, and shooting at one another. I kept my eyes out for anyone coming near me and screamed when an angel with golden wings charged towards me. I pulled the trigger and closed my eyes hearing a scream, then opened my eyes to see a puff of dust.

"Alright Phil!" Troye smiled raising his arm to high five me.

Before I could return it, Troye's arm fell to the ground making me scream and shoot the angel behind him, using my last bullet.

"Oh my god, he cut off your arm!" I screamed at Troye who only seemed inconvenienced and upset by the lack of his other arm.

"That's unfortunate," he sighed looking at his arm on the wet grass. "I'm still alive, though, thanks to you."

Tyler turned to find out why I was yelling so much and saw Troye without his arm. His face turned bright red as entire being changed. He charged forward with his angel blade, ruthlessly slashing about, killing as many of them as he could in a single charge.

"That's my boy," Troye boasted mostly to himself.

"Chris, look out!" PJ screamed making me turn my attention towards him.

Before Chris could even turn around, he evaporated into a cloud of dust. PJ ran over, tears running down his face as he charged towards the archangel responsible for killing his friend. I gasped and covered my hand over my mouth once Chris's murderer was nothing but a puff of dust, then then watched PJ fall to his knees beginning to sob. I searched the field looking everywhere for Dan hoping that he was okay. The more I skimmed, the more angels I saw vanish into puffs of smoke. I watched Emma take on a group of three angels that ambushed her. She bravely managed to take two of them out, but the third one was able to dust her while she had her back turned. Someone on our side dragged PJ to his feet promising him he could mourn later, but he must fight now if he wants to live. He stabbed a few angels making them turn into dust, though the passion he had before was totally gone.

Ben and Louise were still alive and fighting, taking out anyone that came near them with either their gun or an angel blade they picked up off the field. I finally found Dan amongst the hoard, his hair coated in dust from other angels. He clicked his gun and shot angels that were further away trying to take on one of the fallen angels by surprise.

"Dan! Heads up!" Louise screamed throwing him an angel blade.

Dan grabbed it and spun around, stabbing an archangel in the chest that tried to sneak up on him. I smiled at him and turned around to see Troye stab another angel. There were three more on him but I had no bullets left. I tried to reach for a blade and managed to grab one, throwing it at an angel and killing it. However, one managed to get past Troye and grab me, smashing my head into a tombstone.

 **Dan's POV**

"Hold it!" an angel screamed holding his hands out. "We've just lost two of our archangels!"

"Yeah, and you're gonna lose more," Tyler snapped.

"We surrender. No more fighting," the angel begged. "We shall return to Heaven—"

"I don't think so. This is just going to happen again if we don't finish this now," Ben replied.

"I shall speak to Our Father," someone interrupted the first angel.

"How can I trust you?" I asked, lowering my blade.

The archangel Gabriel stepped forward, holding his hands in front of him so I could see he wouldn't try anything.

"I suppose you cannot. But I assure you, I will speak with Him and be sure you are able to live without God's rule, if that is what you wish," he promised, holding his hand over his heart. "He will still watch over you, of course, but He will no longer be in charge of you. You cannot turn to Him in your times of need, but you will not be punished for disobeying Him. Is that what you want?"

I looked around at my small army of fallen angels and saw that they were all staring back at me designating me as their leader.

"Would this make us human?" I asked him.

"No. Only God can do that. You shall simply live on earth with your immortal status."

"What about the fallen that love humans? What are you going to do about them?"

"Daniel, please be rational. I cannot do anything; I am merely a soldier of the Lord, you know that," he paused for a moment looking around at his army then over at mine. "I shall speak to Him about your predicament, but since you would no longer be under His law, I cannot promise—"

"Even under His law we'd still have to watch our humans die!" I screamed getting cheers behind me—primarily from Louise. "We must either become human or allow our humans we love the choice to be granted immortality! Or this war continues so we can finish it once and for all."

"I shall get back to you, Daniel. I shall speak with Our Father and I give you my word, I shall return alone and with news. Grant me with your patience."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't—"

"No. How long. Will. It. Take?" I demanded raising my angel blade.

"Angels, I command you to retreat," Gabriel ordered.

I watched as the remaining angels disappeared leaving only our army and Gabriel. Even if he did try something, he was horribly out numbered.

"Not long. I shall speak to Him the moment I am back in Heaven then return to you."

"Go on then. Speak with Him now," I replied watching him closely.

He disappeared in the blink of an eye as the remainder of the army shouted and cheered, grabbing someone close to hug or kiss. I smiled and turned to run towards Phil and celebrate with him. We could finally be together!

"Dan, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I was ambushed! They—they attacked and Phil was out of bullets and they got to him—"

"They what?!" I screamed turning to look down at Phil.

He tried his best to smile at me but was only met with pain. Blood was running down the side of his face and his nose sat disfigured and misshaped on his face. Blood moved down to cover his eye making him close one of them, the other trying its best to stay open and awake.

I adjusted Phil so that he was lying in my arms while more and more blood poured out from his head.

"Stay awake Phil. I know it's hard, but you can't go to sleep," I begged, hugging him against me.

"So cold…so tired," he mumbled, reaching up his hand to grab onto reality.

I grabbed his hand and held it against my chest trying to warm him up.

"You're not cold, silly," I lied, tears forming in my eyes.

"I..am I going to…die?"

"No, Angel, no. You're not going to die. It's just a tiny scratch. You're okay."

"Can we…can we go on holiday? When I'm better? I've never been…on holiday."

"Yeah, we'll go on holiday. We'll go to tropical island—a lovely beach get away where even the ocean water is warm."

"Let's go now," Phil whispered, turning his head. "It's cold here. And I'm so…tired."

"Okay, okay, we're there," I said, trying my best to smile and give him a good mental picture. "You're lying in the sand with me looking at our sand castle we made."

"Does…does it have a moat?" Phil smiled, blinking slowly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's got a moat. And it's decorated with seashells and sticks and it's the best damn sand castle anyone's ever built."

"That's cause…I helped."

"Yeah, that's right. That's right, Angel," I blinked, tears falling from my eyes. "You can't go to sleep yet. We need to finish our castle. Don't make me finish it alone."

Phil's blinks became slower and heavier each time. He moaned in response to me, blood still spilling easily from his head. I reached up and grabbed Ben's shirt ripping a piece of cloth off to press over the bleeding, hoping it would stop.

"Open your eyes, don't close them," I ordered shaking him. "Angel, open your eyes. Open your eyes! Open your eyes! Please…"


	13. The Decision

**Chapter 13 – The Decision**

 **Phils POV**

I opened my eyes to see white. White everything and everywhere—white lights blinding me but warming me at the same time. I felt comfortable and at peace. This must be what death is like. Soft, sweet, and soundless—painless. I sighed and smiled both happy and sad that I'm no longer on Earth. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness, ringing in my ears began taking away the soundless atmosphere. I felt someone's fingers slowly brushing through my hair as I tried to regain myself.

"Hey Angel, you awake?" a familiar voice asked me.

I moaned in reply, suddenly hit with an incredible feeling of pain. I curled in on myself only to be stopped by a pair of legs. I swung my arm around them and held tightly, burying my face in the person's thigh as if it would take away the pain.

"I know it hurts, I'm so sorry," the voice consoled rubbing my back slowly. "Louise went to go get someone for that."

Louise. Dan. The war. What happened with that? Did we lose and now I'm in Heaven? But how could Dan be here if this was Heaven? So I must still be alive. Does that mean we won then? And if I'm not in Heaven, where am I? Mum is coming home today—I think. I have to be home for her. I rolled back over feeling pulses of pain run up to my head, but I can't let it stop me. I can sleep at home but I need to go. If I'm not there when she gets home…

I tried to sit up and throw my legs off the side of the bed only to feel someone lifting me up and place me back on the mattress.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Dan laughed lightly.

What used to be such a nice, sweet sound only hurt now making me curl back around Dan's legs, hugging them again. Why does everything hurt? What happened? Is this a permanent thing? Once some of the pain subsided, I decided to find some answers, starting with the most important one to me.

"Am I dead?" I asked, digging my nails into Dan's leg when I felt pain.

"No, you're not dead. You're at a hospital," Dan replied giving me a hug to distract me from the pain. "As soon as they discharge you, you're coming back with me to my house. Specifically my bedroom in what you called 'my stupid spy room' if I remember correctly."

"Home?" I asked, hoping he'd understand.

"I would bring you home, Angel, but I don't know if your mum is there or not and I don't want her first impression of me to be seeing her unconscious son being dragged up to his room leaving a trail of blood on the floor by some stoic stranger."

I smiled slightly but if I could, I would have laughed.

"Since when do you care about making good impressions on anyone?" I asked, gritting my teeth through the pain.

"You're different," he said, brushing my hair back. "Just try to relax though. Louise should be here any minute with someone to stop the pain, okay?"

I nodded slowly and focused on my breathing listening to Dan's quiet humming. I tried to think about the last thing I remembered—we were in war. Troye's arm was sliced off but I think he lived. I hope he lived. Apparently Louise lived too which is good—even if we did lose, we were able to get away. I remember being ambushed. I remember them attacking Troye and then someone grabbed my head and smashed it into a gravestone plaque. Everything after that is a bit fuzzy. I remember trying to stay awake and for some really weird reason, I keep getting a mental image of sandcastles and beaches and just being with Dan. It's a nice, relaxing thought though, so I've got no plans on getting rid of it anytime soon. I just hope Louise gets here soon because this pain is unbearable. Even with Dan's comfort, I'd rather be knocked unconscious again.

I felt the bed adjusting and Dan pry my arms off his legs as he stood by my bed rather than lying in it. Just as I was about to ask why he moved, a nurse came in holding a syringe with Louise in tow. I looked up helplessly at the nurse then over to Louise who came up behind Dan and gave him a reassuring pat.

"It's going to be a little pinch, dear," the nurse warned before pushing the needle in.

I immediately felt the effect of the medication she injected me with. My head felt like it was floating and the pain was gone. I smiled dopily at Dan and Louise who just giggled at me. I didn't care, though; I joined them in giggling feeling so wonderful. It's amazing what modern medicine can do.

"Go to sleep, Angel. You're going to be alright," Dan told me, his voice sounding like he was standing in a cave or a large empty room.

"Stay?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

I struggled to open my eyes, thankful that this time I'm not in so much pain. There's a lingering headache, but it's nothing like it was before. I looked up into a pair of soft brown eyes, appearing to sparkle just for me.

"How are you feeling, Angel?" Dan asked, laying on his side using his arm to prop up his head.

"Were you…watching me sleep?"

"I…when you say it like that, it sounds creepy. I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt or anything and I wanted to be the first thing you saw when you woke up because even fallen angels are self-centered dickheads," he explained completely caught off guard by my question. "I'm also supposed to make sure you don't fall into a coma because if you do—"

"I don't really care, it's fine," I smiled sleepily at him, secretly enjoying the fact that I made him flustered knowing it would probably never happen again.

"Good, because I was going to anyways and just be sure you didn't catch me again," Dan breathed, seeming relieved. "Any pain?"

"Just a little headache, but nothing major. What happened after I was hit?"

Dan let out another breath and sat in an upright position. He picked up right where I seemed to have left off. Troye was okay—just missing an arm. Most of our team made it out alright which was good, though I was sad to hear that Emma and Chris died in battle. She was absolutely brilliant and Chris…how awful PJ must feel now. Of course they weren't the only fallen angels that died, but they were the only ones I knew.

"So we have a choice," Dan finished.

"When will we have to have our minds made up?"

Dan opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Gabriel's presence.

"I have returned with news, Daniel," he announced, his face still.

"And?" Dan demanded.

"I have visited the rest of the fallen and they have all made their choices. Now it is your turn. You may have your beloved human for eternity, or you may become human."

Dan looked at me, the answer clear as day to him. The whole reason he fell to begin with was to be human. How can he be denied that after all this time?

"Do you want to live forever, Angel?" Dan asked, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"I want whatever makes you happy and we both know that's not me living forever."

"But we will have to watch the other die one day. We won't have an eternity."

"We won't. But we will have a lifetime. A forever with you and that's good enough for me. Do you want to be human?"

"More than anything," he whispered.

"Brother, is there anything I can say to convince you to come with me?" Gabriel asked.

"Absolutely not," Dan said shaking his head.

"Right then, there's no going back."

"I know."


End file.
